


I worry about what will happen to him, in this world of hatred and fear.

by dreximgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for drabble tree at Writerverse on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	I worry about what will happen to him, in this world of hatred and fear.

I love my son, more than I ever thought possible. The worry that I wouldn’t be able to has gone but has now been replaced by another. I worry about what will happen to him, in this world of hatred and fear.

We stopped Terra Prime but their message reached a lot of people, people who agreed with their ridiculous ideas of purity and xenophobic hatred. I can see it every day in the faces of people I pass on the street. Trip tells me not to worry, that nobody will hurt him while we’re around. But it’s when we’re not that concerns me.


End file.
